


SWEET AS HONEY [g. freecss]

by weewooweowo



Series: SOFTXROUGH [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom! Gon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weewooweowo/pseuds/weewooweowo
Summary: everyone deserves a little bit of appreciation.with a little spice.is there a way to add this to all of my stories without having to write it out? just your friendly reminder that this is on wattpad! by the username @ weewooweowo
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Reader
Series: SOFTXROUGH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807912
Kudos: 59





	1. sweet as honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unlike it's pair (the killua SXR oneshot), this one was born out of pure adoration for how sweet Gon is :') i wuv him and want this to be something sweet and tender

It had started when you two saw each other for the first time. His glittering, brown eyes and the smile on his face; to you, there was nothing more bright. No matter where you went, he always stood beside you, making sure you were okay. Killua used to get annoyed by this and said how you were strong enough to defend yourself, but Gon's words were always final, saying, 

"My aunt Mito always says that you've got to be a gentleman around women! C'mon, Killua, don't be so mean!"

It made you blush whenever he said you were a woman: never did you think you'd ever live that long to actually reach adulthood considering the tragic scenes exposed to you at your young age. Although you hadn't stuck around very long with the two, you had seen more than enough things to steer you away from choosing the Hunter route.

Of course, now that you two were in front of each other once more, it felt like your world had finally been illuminated. He was taller now, definitely outreaching you considering it had been at least eight years since you two had seen each other last. Even so, you knew it was still the Gon you knew and loved just by looking into those warm eyes of his; the kindness in them could never change.

Was it weird that he suddenly popped up just days after remembering those sweet moments? Yes... but weird things like this happen to you way too often. It's normal now.

What was more weird was the fact that you hadn't even said a word to the grinning guy in front of you. You should probably do something, but what? What's the right move? How do you talk to the love of your life like it's nothing?

"Um, hi—"

"(f/n)! I'm so happy to see you again!" He didn't hesitate to grab you, holding you in his arms as though you would slip away at any chance you had. Of course you wouldn't; this was basically your dream, but it felt as though you'd break any moment if he kept you so close. As excited as he seemed he let go pretty quick, his smile big and his eyes closed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to start a business with the Hunter license money?" 

"Wait, you remembered that?!" He nodded his head, the smile on his face never wavering; meanwhile, you felt like crying out of pure happiness that he remembered your life goals, "well, I did."

"Really? Where is it? Can I go?" Holding your hands in his, he shook you around with strength you didn't expect from his thin form. His hands were calloused and warm, reminding you of the way he used to hold your hand when your anxiety rose, scared of what you would see next. He would whisper in your ear that things would be fine, and that he wouldn't stop for anything to protect you from harm. He was your knight in a dark world, always proving to you the hope there is in the world. 

"Hey hey hey! Hold on, Gon, I've gotta get some of these lavender seeds for my shop," beating you to it, he grabbed a handful of the seed packets, putting them in your little basket and pulling you to the cash register. His palms were just as warm as you remembered them, but now they enwrapped your whole hand in warmth; sending a light shiver down your spine at the familiar comfort he brought you. You didn't even realize you guys were out of the store until he squeezed your hand gently, looking at you curiously as you snapped back into reality, your shopping bag full of your things and a receipt.

"Wait, I need to pay—"

"Too late! I already did," your eyes widened, surprised he would go to those lengths for you, "now, where's your bookstore?"

You walked hand in hand as you made your way to, what you'd consider, your second home. You had always dreamed of living out your life in a small bookstore, hoping that it could bring comfort to others as much as it did for you. For as long as you could remember, you'd always been exposed to the horrible things in life; showing you submission or ferocity as the only two ways to survive. You were always looking for an escape from this merciless world, and when you heard of the hunter exam, you jumped at the opportunity. It was difficult, but with the help and encouragement of Gon, you made it through. Ever since, you knew that he was someone you wanted in your life, but considering neither of you had a phone, there wasn't anything you could do in that regard. It sucked, but here you were; grown up and able to provide yourself those luxuries.

Finally arriving, you took your keys out of your bag, looking up at Gon as you spoke to him,

"So, where's Killua?" His eyes widened at your interest, a sheepish smile coming to his face at his friend's mention. He was wondering when you would ask about him, but he wasn't expecting to hear about it so soon. He always thought that maybe you two had something going on from the way you spoke to each other. Killua did look at you differently, and to him, you looked at him the same way.

"We're still in contact, but we're both pretty busy with stuff," he looked to the side now, feeling embarrassed at the way you looked at him, "we're still good friends, and I'm sure he would want to see you!"

"Oh, nice," opening up the shop door, you walked in, holding it for him to come in. When inside, you could have sworn you heard him gasp, his eyes trained on the pretty, dark oak bookshelves and the sweet, fragrant smell of honeysuckle that brought a content smile to his face. You had definitely done it; this was everything you had ever described to him, and more. From the brown, wood floors to the potted plants all around; this was what you had always wished for. 

"(f/n), you... you did it." He turned to you with a smile and what looked like small teardrops in his eyes, looking at you with tenderness and true appreciation. Something so pure and loving that you felt yourself tear up as well, feeling almost overwhelmed by the simple praise he showed you. Seeing you so sad only pushed him on some more, instinctively holding you in his arms and allowing you to let it all out. You held onto his shirt, squeezing it to make sure he was still here, in front of you. So much of this day had felt like a dream, who's to say this was just your mind manifesting him in this hard time. You basked in his pine scent, amazed at how content you could be by something so trivial; something as simple as him. 

"Oh (f/n), don't cry," he ran his fingers through your hair, his breathing hitching lightly at the sound of your small whimpers, "how about you let me do the crying from now on, okay?"

You laughed at this, lifting your head up to look at the loving smile he had. Just for you.

"Don't be silly, Gon, you know you're not the crying type."

"Hey! There's a first time for everything, isn't there?" As you smiled at him, you felt a weight lift from your shoulders, finally liberated of the weird pressure that had accumulated on you over time. He always had that effect on you; making you relax fully, giving you strength to speak without worry. Reaching your hand up, you touched his face, feeling the light stubble on his cheek as he leaned into you some more.

He's so... wonderful.

"... so then, when I finally caught that giant pig I was looking for, he peed on me! Could you believe it? I smelled for days!" You laughed, pouring yourself some more tea as he spoke animatedly to you about the adventures he had as a hunter. He was only telling you the nice things he's gone through, knowing well that he must have gone through hell multiple times in order to move forward. The light scar marks on his hands and arms said enough; he was a person with history, and yet, he didn't falter to it. He stood his ground, continuing life regardless of the hardships in his way. Just another reason to love him.

"Gon... thank you," you held your teacup, looking into the dark color and unconsciously smiling at the thought on your mind, "you've always been here for me, and for that, I don't know how I could ever thank you." 

"Whose asking you to thank me?" He reached over the table, taking your hand in his and grinning, "just seeing you smile like that is enough for me to know that what I'm doing is worth it. To see you so happy and okay with life is exactly what I wanna see for you, and I'm glad to be able to help you with that."

With your heart beating so hard in your chest, it was hard to think of the words to say to him. For years, you had been holding hope that one day you would be able to meet him again, and now that you were here, it was like you were stuck in the moment. What are the right words to say to him? What's the right approach?

"I—"

"I love you, (f/n)," you looked up quickly, the words floating over your head as though it were just another thought; just another sentence out of his lips, "I love you so much I don't even know how to say it! You've just got that effect on me, I guess!"

Just another daydream.

"Well, do you feel the same way? Don't worry if you don't, I can handle it!"

... Just a sliver of hope?

"Wait. What?" Not meaning to think that out loud, you turned away, listening to the light rumble of Gon's chest as he laughed at your little mistake.

"It's just like I said! I love you, (f/n), and I think I always have," taking your hand in his, he looked deep into your eyes; those eyes that said all you needed to know, "I want to be with you for as long as you'll allow me. I want to make memories, stories... a family, with you. I don't know what took me so long, but I know: you're the one I want."

Wow. It was like your world had finally filled with color; lighting up your space with that forest green haze you grew to love. All you needed was here in front of you, and with his arms wrapped around you, you felt true heat.

In that moment, there was nothing more you wanted to do. So, you grabbed his face; those golden brown eyes giving you enough courage to show him. To make him feel your love.

You pressed your lips to his, tasting the tang of his peach tea on his tongue. His rough hands pulled you closer, holding you to his chest like you were his final breath of air. Years of unrequited love diminished, leaving you to break and allow your tears to flow down freely; finally, you could be brand new. 

As you two separated, you couldn't help but smile at the boy in front of you; his eyes wide and the edge of his mouth lifting in happiness. 

"(f/n)... you're as sweet as honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part coming! just been pretty busy recently, so i'll try and get it done today or tomorrow!


	2. SWEET AS HONEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a star in a dark, dark sky shows you the way to paradise,
> 
> and all you want is to show how grateful you will forever be.
> 
> aka. time to do it like they do on the discovery channel

"(f/nnnnnn), please forgive meeee," you walked past him, carrying a small box into the cozy bookstore, "I didn't mean to keep it from you! It went over my head, and I didn't realize that I was supposed to leave today! C'mon, at least look at me!"

"Gon, how do you forget to tell me that you've gotta go on a 'very important' four month expedition when you've been planning it for at least a month! Explain that."

"I was caught up in the moment! Would you remember your name if you suddenly got the best news in the world?"

"Um, yes," putting down the box, you turned to the pleading boy behind you, his expression regretful but still slightly hopeful, "you can understand why I'm upset, right? You come around here and tell me all these nice things, then you suddenly need to go! I just don't know why you wouldn't have brought it up at least once, or even said that you could only stay for a little while? I wish you would have told me, I guess."

"I know, and I'm really sorry about that. If I could go back and tell myself to remember, I would," he held your hand in both of his, making sure not to overstep any boundaries, "I love you, (f/n), and I feel horrible for having to put you through this. I promise that I'll try my hardest to come home sooner! I'll find that plant, give it to the chairman, and then I'll be right back!"

You were taken aback by his sudden announcement; not because of his proposition, but because of one single word he had mentioned within his sentence.

"... Home?" He hadn't realized it until you mentioned it, his eyes widening at how right it felt. It had only been two weeks since he had first gotten here, but already, he knew that this is where he wanted to stay. No, it wasn't necessarily the place that mattered; bookstore or not, he wouldn't care. They could be homeless or stuck in a ditch, but as long as you were there with him, he was okay.

"Yeah... home," that surprised look on his face became a wide grin, his teeth gleaming and his eyes full of joy, "I want to live with you! That way, if I ever have to go somewhere like this, I can always come back! I can be with you, and help you with your store, and then, when we get a little older, we can start a family and—"

You didn't let him finish his sentence, immediately taking him in your hands and kissing his sweet, soft lips. He gave in instantly, melting at how intense you were; his eyes immediately closed, relishing in the deep pleasure that it brought him to touch you in any way. He remembered the rush he would always get whenever you would put your hands on him; you had always been irresistible to him, so to think that one day he would be in such a position with you is like a dream.

Although you two had already kissed, nothing compared to this moment. Never in the time that he had been here had you made an approach such as this; acting intimately and with desire rather than keeping it short and simple. Either way, he enjoyed this; feeling your hands slide from his face to his shoulders, he took this opportunity to lift you and sit you on the front counter, feeling the heat of the moment reach him in places that would only cause trouble.

Pulling away, you looked him deep in his eyes, watching how the brown haze of them became coated in something deeper; a want so strong he almost couldn't hold back. 

He'd always known about these sort of intimacies; having been around weird, older women most of his life on Whale Island, one would get used to hearing about sex and those sorts of pleasures. He had gotten curious once and asked his aunt about it, to which she replied with screams of anger and one thing that stuck in his mind until now,

"No matter what you might hear about how amazing it is, there's only one person who can prove it to you, and that'll be the person you love the most!"

She yelled a lot more after that, but truthfully, she was right. He had never felt like he did in this moment, and he didn't think he'd ever feel this way with anyone else. He was boiling on the inside, and yet, he felt weirdly cold on the outside, wanting to be closer and feel your warmth right on top of him. Simply put; he wanted you very badly, and there was no way around it. 

"(f/n), let's go upstairs." Still holding his face, you watched him more intently. He was full of desire; you could tell just by looking at him that he would take you here and now if he weren't so respectful for your surroundings. This only excited you, making you almost wish that he would fill you up right here on your countertop. At least then you would have a memory to go back to whenever you would ring someone up.

"Um, okay," at that, he picked you up; your legs wrapped around his waist and your body pressed up against his own. As you climbed up the stairs to your living area, a brilliant idea came to mind. Squeezing your legs, you felt yourself press against his heat, sending a rush through yours and his body; stopping him in his tracks as he almost shook in anticipation. He needed to have you. No matter what it took.

He could feel your soft and supple lips on his neck as he made his way into your bedroom; hands resisting his longing to feel your soft body, to explore every inch of you until he had you memorized from head to toe. He wanted to engrave the sight of you today into every thought he would ever have; you were the only one that would ever matter to him in this way.

"Please, (f/n), let me touch you," it was his turn, as he laid you on your bed, to kiss at your neck, leaving a gentle bite on the most delicate part of your neck, "I want to show you just how much I love you, so that no matter how far we may be, you'll remember me through this."

You could only nod your head, too dazed to know how else to communicate yourself to him. With his large hands, he worked your shirt off with such grace that it could have probably made you cry if you weren't so focused on pressing this memory into the deepest part of your brain. With the same grace he removed your bottoms and moved back to appreciate the scene before him. You were here for him; laid out and presented to him like a feast. And he was famished.

"You're so gorgeous," he ran his fingers down your side, holding you by your hips as he looked at you with such care that, this time, it really did make you cry, "remember what I told you? Leave the crying to me, my dear (f/n).

"I don't tell you these things to make you cry," lifting your body to meet his, he wiped away the tear trailing down your face, "I say it because it's true: you're ethereal, and I'm glad to have you here in front of me. All of you."

"Gon..." you brought his lips to your own, feeling love so profound that you didn't think you could ever find something as pure as this. His hands went down your back, taking off your bra with ease as he moved you close to him, pressing you against him. Hearts beating together, you both relished in the rhythmic beat of both of your yearning, wanting to be connected once and for all. 

He pulled you away suddenly, laying you on the bed once again. He stood by the edge of the bed, hands moving down to your tender thighs, giving you a light squeeze as he finally pulled down your panties, revealing to him just how soaked you were. He smiled up at you, mumbling how much he loved you, and went to give you a long lap. His eyes widened right after, immediately going in for more as you squirmed for him, feeling embarrassed and pleasured at the same time.

"(f/n), you're as sweet as honey," brows furrowed, he sucked on your clit, letting out a rumbly moan into you, "how am I supposed to go now that I've gotten a taste of you."

His tongue trailed against your entrance, teasing you until he finally shoved his tongue inside of you, curving his tongue and taking in as much as you as he could. One of his hands left your thigh, going down to his pants and pulling out his already hard cock, pulsing from the intensity of the moment. He pumped himself in his hand, moaning into you and sending vibrations into your core. His body moved with an animal instinct, hips jerking into himself as he felt you getting wetter against his mouth, filling him with your lovely taste. He knew this would be the only thing on his mind when he would leave from here; the warmth that radiated off of your delicacy and the beautiful jingle of your moans. The way his hand could cup your thigh so perfectly and how your back arched each time his tongue touched the bundle of nerves tucked inside you could only be described as a lucid dream; too good to be true, but too vivid to be distant. He felt himself almost lose himself as you finally let loose, letting go on his tongue, but he held back from finishing in his hand. He was desperate to hold himself together; knowing he would only feel complete once he was able to feel you on him.

"Gon," he looked up at you with the upmost intent, "I... I want you to do it. With me... Please."

His face brightened up, pure happiness filling him at your words. You wanted him just as much as he did. That's all he wanted and all he needed to jump onto the bed with you, pulling you into him with a deep, passionate kiss. It was your turn to explore him; moving your hands, you touched his chest with the tips of your fingers, feeling around his body as you trailed each muscle and ripple on his chest. You reached for his dick, pumping it in your fist and feeling Gon's hand tighten against your ass. He wouldn't go as far as to hurt you, no; rather, he was encouraging you. He would remember the feeling of your hand against him for the few months he would leave, closing his eyes on burning nights and imagining you were the one giving him the pleasure he wanted.

He reached for the hand touching him, bringing it to his cheek as he centered himself, pushing in the tip ever so gently.

"I'll make sure to take good care of you my sweet, little thing." With that, he shoved himself into you, immediately making your hand go from his face to his shoulder, gripping on as he rocked himself back and forth. He was huge; filling you up completely. You were almost sure that if he were to go any faster he would reach your guts, only sending a rush through you at how good he felt inside you. He thrust into you slow; wanting to enjoy you for as long as he could. To be honest, he was losing his control; his self restraint was low, and his hands shook from how badly he wanted just let loose. He wanted this to be passionate and loving, but he didn't know how long he could hold back.

"Hey Gon," he felt your hand go to his own shaking one on your hip, your soft smile reassuring him, "don't worry about getting it right or not, I know that either way I'll love you all the same."

He smiled back at you, but it was different; he felt himself shed a tear, feeling an overwhelming joy at how absolutely good you were.

"Oh god, (f/n). You make me crazy, you know that?" With that, he gripped your hips tighter, steadying himself as he pulled out completely. Confused at first, you were pleasantly surprised to feel him ram himself inside you with a vigor so strong you would have thought you tortured him to get to this point. He thrust into you as though his life depended on it, whispering sweet nothings into your ear like a beautiful song as he continued to pump into you. 

"You're so good, such a good, good girl," you felt yourself shake at this, his mouth on your neck and his hips buckling as he neared his peak, "you feel amazing. I don't wanna leave you, baby."

With your eyes closed, you felt yourself let go on him, squeezing him tight with your orgasm. He shoved himself in deeper, desperately wanting to finish with you.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES," he moaned into your ear throaty and whiny, his breath quivering as he let go, "I love you so fucking much."

He stayed like that a bit, watching as you recovered from your high and wiping off the hair that stuck to your face. You were so beautiful this way; your eyes slowly opening and small pants escaping your lips.

He pulled out of you, bringing you to him for one more, gentle kiss. He held you firmly in his arms; making sure not to squeeze you too tight, and laying you right next to him. His palm pressed against your back, massaging the skin there to relax you. Looking up at the clock next to your bed, he sighed, not wanting to have to leave on the inevitable expedition. Seeing as he looked behind you, you looked back too, seeing how long it had actually been since you two had come up there.

"Wait, don't you have to be at your meet-up place in twenty minutes? You should probably get going." You looked to him worried, not wanting to interfere with his work. You knew he wouldn't do it to you.

"Technically, yeah, but I can always get there a little late," he snuggled his head into the crook of your neck, breathing in that sweet, honey smell of yours, "let's just enjoy the time we have right now, okay?"

With a sigh, you nodded your head, happy to know he was the one you could share these moments with.

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this does it for my little HXH SOFTXROUGH series! i hope you enjoyed :') for now, i think i'm gonna try this style of pairs with this SXR writing style, but I might add some more to this specific series '3' kinda in a chrollo mood, you know?


End file.
